Mick Rory (New Earth)
unnamed grandmother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Central City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 179 lbs (81 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = former Security Chief, Professional Criminal | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Broome; Carmine Infantino | First = The Flash #140 | Quotation = The friction the Flash hits when he's moving twenty times the speed of sound can't even warm up his crimson cowl. But my fire can melt the Flash's boots. You think about that if you still can. | Speaker = Mick Rory | QuoteSource = Final Crisis: Rogues' Revenge Vol 1 2 | Overview = | HistoryText = Origins Born on a farm outside Central City, Mick Rory became fascinated with fire as a child. This fascination turned into an obsession and one night, he set his family's home ablaze. His destructive fixation was so great, that he simply watched the flames engulf his house, instead of running to get help. His entire family died in the fire. After this event, Rory went to live with his uncle. His pyromania continued and he was forced to run away after locking a schoolmate in his house and setting it on fire because the boy locked Rory in a meat locker during a field trip as a prank. He took a job as a fire eater with a travelling circus. This did not last long either, as he ended up setting the circus on fire. It was these events that made him desperate to fight his fire obsession and after seeing The Rogues in action in Central City, he decided to use his mania to become a super villain. He created a protective costume made of asbestos (this was back before the dangers of asbestos were known), built a gun-sized flamethrower, and became Heat Wave. As he was committing crimes in Central City, it was inevitable that he would run into the Flash, which he did quite regularly. Subsequently, he also ended up in jail quite regularly. He also became a rival of Captain Cold, due to his aversion to cold temperatures. It was Captain Cold who introduced Heat Wave to The Rogues. Eventually, Mick went straight, due largely to the manipulations of the Top. He took a job as a firefighting consultant using his vast knowledge on fires and heat. He also became good friends with Barry Allen, who he had discovered was The Flash years before. All good things must come to an end though, and Rory succumbed to an offer by Abra Kadabra: of gaining respect and infamy in the world. He and four other members of the Rogues sacrificed themselves, quite unwittingly, to unleash the demon Neron, setting off the events of Underworld Unleashed. Later, Neron returned the soulless bodies of the five to Earth in a plan to force Flash into a deal. The five Rogues each possessed incredible powers and wreaked havoc, death, and destruction before Neron was forced by Flash to halt their actions and return their souls to their bodies. Heat Wave would only briefly return to his criminal ways before abandoning them to study with Zhutanian monks. Afterwards, he worked for Project Cadmus as a backup agent, but eventually quit and moved to the Quad Cities, Illinois area. He eventually got a job at the FBI, along with other reformed members of Rogues. This was a spectacular failure and Rory became a villain once again after the Top arrived and undid the mental program that had kept him reformed. One Year Later One Year Later, after being caught by the police, he and several more of the Rogues were approached by speedster Inertia with a plan to kill Bart Allen, the current Flash. Caught up in the moment, Heat Wave, Weather Wizard, and Captain Cold shot Bart to death with their respective weapons after he foiled Inertia's plan, and are now on the run. They expressed guilt immediately after the murder. He was one of the first villains to be captured during Salvation Run. Final Crisis: Rogues Revenge Heat Wave was seen joining Libra's Secret Society of Super Villains. Unfortunately, he and the other Rogues' reject Libra's offer. Before they can retire, they hear that Inertia (now Kid Zoom) had escaped. The Rogues' confront Kid Zoom and ultimately kill him because that they were used and to overcome the guilt of Bart's death. Human Flame sought out Heat Wave hoping to purchase one of his signature flamethrower guns. Heat Wave refuses, denouncing Human Flame as "pathetic" and beating him severely. | Powers = | Abilities = * | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = * Heatwave's Suit: Mick at one point used a flame retardant suit that was covered and created with asbestos. He has since ditched the older suit in favor of one created by the Crime Tailor. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Heatwave's Heat Gun: A re-purposed flame thrower that could not only create flames but increased the ambient temperature of the surrounding area, create small personalized fire storms and incinerate targets without the use of fuel tanks. ** | Notes = | Trivia = * Though Rory is generally bald, when he actually had hair (as in the Flashpoint timeline), it was brown. | Wikipedia = Heat Wave (comics) | Links = * Heat Wave at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Heat Wave at Flash: Those Who Ride the Lightning | Recommended Reading = * The Flash (Volume 1) * The Flash (Volume 2) ** The Flash (Volume 2) #218 (Rogue Profile) * The Flash: Rogue War * The Flash: Full Throttle * Salvation Run * Final Crisis: Rogues' Revenge }} Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Salvation Run deportees Category:Brown Hair Category:Criminals